The ability to produce flooring products with differential gloss in selected areas is very desirable from a design perspective. A variety of surface coverings are designed to have different levels of texture, gloss, embossing, and the like, as part of their design. For example, a vinyl floor covering that is intended to mimic the look of a ceramic tile floor might have a relatively high gloss in those areas of the floor covering that mimic the ceramic tiles, and relatively low levels of gloss in those areas of the floor covering that mimic the grout lines.
It would be advantageous to provide methods for providing differential gloss in surface coverings that do not involve two separate curing processes, and surface coverings prepared by such methods. It would also be advantageous to provide methods for providing differential gloss coatings that can be prepared without UV-curing methods. The present invention provides such surface coverings and methods.